RSVP
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: When Mike checked that plus one, he had thought he would still be with his girlfriend, now four months later and one date short for his cousin's wedding who will he take? and will one night lead to forever? ONESHOT. :


Four months ago, when Michael Mizanin had checked "plus one" on the wedding invitation he had received, he had believed his then girlfriend of two years would attend with him.

Now, with four days to go before the wedding, he had no date. _What was he going to do?_ He had to go, even if it was just the wedding of a distant cousin—he felt obligated to attend.

_He made it to so few family functions_.

He laced up his wrestling boots and tied them tightly. _Should he ask another person to go with him?_

_Who would he ask? Most of the Divas had boyfriends and the majority of the crew was male._

He groaned in frustration and grabbed his t-shirt out of his duffel bag. He had to think of something quick. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and looked in the mirror.

"Three days Michael, you have to have a date in three days."

_Even if you have to pay someone_, he thought. He really hoped it didn't come to that. He made his way to the refreshment table. A group of WWE divas and superstars were gathered around it. He glanced at them and grabbed a bottle of water.

Barbie Blank, Kelly Kelly, was leaning against her boyfriend Paul Lloyd Jr., who had his arm draped loosely over her shoulders.

Eve Torres was standing by Barbie. She was talking with R-Truth, the superstar she managed. He couldn't ask her, she was dating Kofi.

Melina was with John.

He shook his head. McCool, married. Than, it came to him, he knew exactly who to ask. He smiled enthusiastically and made his way down the hall.

_Why hadn't he thought to ask his good friend Layla sooner?_

_She used to be his manager after all._

_She was single, so he shouldn't be upsetting anyone_. He knocked on the door to the Divas dressing room. The door swung open and Brie Bella stood before him.

"What do you want Mike?"

"Is Layla in there?"

"Yea, Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

Brie smiled and nodded. "I'll go get her." She turned around and vanished. He heard her yell 'Lay'. He stood there and waited anxiously. _If she couldn't come he wouldn't know what to do._

A few seconds later the door opened and Layla came out. She smiled at mike her dark brown hair was curled and she was in her in-ring attire.

"Hey Mike." She closed the diva's locker room door and leaned against it.

"Hey Layla, are you. .. busy this weekend?"

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed in relief. "Lay would you go to my cousin's wedding with me, please?"

She smiled at him. "Sure Mikey, sounds great."

You have Saturday off?"

She nodded.

"Can we heave for Ohio, after the house show, on Friday?

"That sounds good Mike." She nodded.

"Thanks Layla."

"Of course Mike." She left and went into the Diva's locker room. He smiled and headed for the ring, he could now concentrate on his match—

He had someone to go the wedding with.

* * *

><p>Friday rolled around quickly. After his six man tag team match with Alex Riley and Cm Punk against John Cena, Randy Orton and Evan Bourne, he made his way back to the locker room.<p>

"Have fun this weekend." Phil yelled to him as he headed in the opposite direction toward the merchandise table.

"Thanks." Mike said smiling than disappeared into the locker room. He showered, and changed into Jeans and a Black button down shirt._ Layla has already had her match so she is probably ready_, he thought.

He grabbed his duffel bag and his jacket. He said goodbye to John Hennigan as he left the locker room and headed for the parking lot. He exited the building through the back door and found Layla, talking with Michelle and Barbie. She was changed and had her bag.

"Hey Layla, are you ready?" He asked.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded "Yea, Good match Mike."

"Thanks." He replied smiling.

"See you." Barbie said heading inside. "I better find Paul before he leaves without me." She kidded.

"Bye." Layla said as Barbie made her way inside "Bye Chelle." She said to Michelle.

"Have fun Lay." Michelle said, heading for the door.

"I'll carry your bag Lay." Mike said holding out his hand for her duffel bag.

"You don't have to Mike."

"I want to." He insisted.

She smiled and handed him her duffel bag. He slung it over his shoulder with his and walked with Layla to the car.

"Thanks for inviting me Mike." She said enthusiastically hopping into the car as he held the door open for her.

"Don't mention it Layla—it's my pleasure to take you." He said closing the door. She smiled at him through the windshield as he walked around the car, he smiled back. He felt guilty asking her as a last resort because she seemed so excited. He climbed in the driver side and started it up. "I just hope you have a good time." He said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"It's going to be great Michael, I know it."

He smiled and steered the car onto the highway ramp right outside the arena parking lot. She was always so enthusiastic, so joyous. He loved that about his friend.

* * *

><p>Three hours later he dropped Layla off at a nice hotel close to his apartment. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at three, okay Lay?" he said handing her her bag.<p>

"Okay Mikey"

"You going to be okay here?" he asked.

"Should be." She said smiling at him.

"If you need anything call my cell phone."

"I promise I will Mike." She said still smiling, she laughed at little.

"I'll see you tomorrow Layla."

"Bye Mikey." She kissed his cheek and went into the hotel lobby. Mike watched her in, smiling, than got back in his car. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think off anyone better, even his ex Maryse, he could be taking to this wedding. His family was going to love Layla.

* * *

><p>Layla checked in at the front desk and than went to her room. She went inside and dropped her duffel bag beside the bed. She had to be up extra early. She needed to find the perfect dress.<p>

She wanted to look beautiful for Mike.

He deserved to have a beautiful date for this wedding.

And it was her and she was thrilled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mike woke up early. He checked his cell phone but there were no messages from Layla. He showered and grabbed some breakfast.<p>

He had to figure out what suit he was going to wear.

What would Layla want him to wear?

He hadn't thought to ask her what dress she was going to wear.

He sat his plate in the sing. _What had gotten into him? Layla was not his girlfriend; they were just friends going to a wedding together._

_It wasn't the prom—they didn't need to match._

_He must be loosing his mind, _he decided.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Mike went to the hotel to pick up Layla. He had chosen a charcoal gray suit, a baby blue shirt and a gray and blue, diagonally, striped tie. He got out of the car just as Layla exited the building. She was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length, light blue dress. It had an a-line cut and was made of a light silky-looking material. She smiled at him. She looked beautiful.<p>

He smiled stupidly at her for a full minute before pulling open the passenger side door for her. "You look amazing Layla." He commented as she climbed into the car.

"Thank you Mike."

He nodded and jogged around the car and got in the driver's side. He pulled the car away from the curb and glanced over at Layla. She was smiling looking out the windshield. They rode in silence to the wedding.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at his cousin's wedding Layla watched as Mike jogged around the car quickly and pull the door open for her. "Thanks Mike." She said as she climbed out.<p>

"No problem Layla." She smiled and wrapped her arm through his and walked with him into the wedding hall. There were tons of people walking around and talking. She was so nervous—all she could think is 'please let them like me' Mike led her over to a group of people, where a woman, dressed in a red skirt suit, came over and hugged them quickly.

"Hi mom" Mike said. A man joined them. "Dad," Mike nodded. "Mom, dad, this is Layla; Layla, my parents."

"Nice to meet you." Layla smiled.

Mike's mother smiled at her. "Nice to meet you to dear."

"What happened to your girlfriend?" his father asked.

"We broke up." Mike said shortly.

"You two make it just in time, the wedding will start soon you two should go sit down."

Layla nodded and walked with Mike to find seats. They took two chairs in the second row. Soon everyone was seated and the groom and the best man were at the alter.

Layla watched the bride come down the aisle. She was a thin blonde and she looked absolutely stunning in her gown. When the ceremony began Layla paid attention, but every once in a while she could help sneaking a peek at Michael.

* * *

><p>When the ceremony was over they all went down the hall in the large building to a banquet room. Layla watched as members of the family went up to congratulate the bride and groom.<p>

Mike and Layla took their seats at a table up by the DJ. "It was a lovely ceremony." Layla said to Mike.

"I guess; weddings are boring." Mike said taking a sip of his water.

"But, they really love each other Mike; you can tell."

"I know Lay, the ceremony was just so long."

She smiled and shook her head. "You have the attention span of a gold fish Michael Mizanin."

He smiled. "Thanks Lay."

The DJ announced the couple's first dance. Lay and Mike both watched the bride and the groom dance. When the song ended other couples got up and danced too.

"Would you like to dance Lay?" Mike asked her.

"I'd love to Mike."

* * *

><p>Mike led Layla out on the dance floor. They danced and he smiled at her. She looked beautiful. He squeezed her hand gently as they danced.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight Lay."

"Thanks Michael, I wanted to make sure you had a beautiful date to the wedding."

"I couldn't have a more beautiful date." He smiled at her.

"I'm sure you wouldn't say that if Maryse was here Mikey."

Mike hadn't even thought of Maryse except for when his dad mentioned her. He had been too caught up in Layla. She looked stunning. She was so free and alive, she made him feel the same.

"She can't hold a candle to you Layla El." He assured her.

Layla blushed. "Mike—"

"I'm sorry Layla, it's just, you're so stunning, and you're radiant. . . I haven't felt so; I haven't felt like this, in a long time."

"I'm glad you're happy Michael." She smiled.

He smiled. He had always been close to Layla, had always trusted her, enjoyed being with her, appreciated her beauty, and her warm and loving personality, her vivacity and her radiance.

But, despite all those things, he had never realized he was in love with her. And he was, he was head over heels for Layla El.

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Layla." He said pulling her closer to him.

She beamed. "I love you too Michael."

* * *

><p><strong><span>An: OK, this is my first attempt at a parining wtihout an OC i hope you liked it :) **

**Alos, I put my poll on my profile, please vote in it, I would realy appreciate it. thanks~Danie :)**


End file.
